


Caught Red-Handed

by Coeurire



Series: Drabble Night 2020 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Female Character, Trans Mabel Pines, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: Candy and Grenda give Dipper and Mabel a little makeover.
Series: Drabble Night 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787758
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Caught Red-Handed

“Ta-da!” said Grenda, holding up Dipper’s hand. Dipper sighed. He couldn’t remember why he’d volunteered to let himself be made over by the girls. It had been a long time since he’d let any of that stuff touch his hands. This was why he preferred the outdoors, where you could examine mysteries and smell like pine trees and not look like something you’re not. 

But as he examined his hand, he felt something unexpected. Strangely… happy. Because it was still nail polish on his hands, but all his friends knew they were  _ his  _ hands.

“Uh, I look kind of cool.” 

“Your turn, Mabel!” cried Candy, pulling her friend by the wrist. It took Mabel a moment to process that Candy was talking about her. Gravity Falls was the first place she’d started going by that name. 

The red nail polish felt nice on her fingernails. A little cold, but not uncomfortably so. And Candy’s hands were soft and smelled like her mom’s hand cream. Mabel tried not to cry from happiness when the last few strokes put themselves into place on her hand. 

“Is everything okay?” asked Candy. 

“Uh, YEAH!” said Mabel excitedly. “Do my eyes next! Then my eyebrows!”


End file.
